Optimism
by Rubber Ducker
Summary: Number three is up! Roxas is feeling a little dizzy... [axel x roxas oneshot collection]
1. Optimism

-1'allo, Kingdom Hearts section. After browsing around here for a while, I thought maybe I'd contribute a small piece (or maybe more, depends on reviews Dx). Hope you enjoy. X.x

---

"Hey Rox! Rox!" the pyromaniac called, knocking onto the door of his best friend's room "Are you --"

The door opened suddenly, almost making Axel stumble over and onto Roxas. That'd have been embarrassing.

"What is it, Axel?" the blond asked, aggravated, as his blue eyes scanned over a small piece of paper in his own hands.

"Aha." Axel placed a slender finger over the paper, as his other hand pulled out another copy of it from a random pocket. "So you got one, too."

Roxas nodded. "A New Years… _get-together?_"

"That's what it says, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but… the Organization sees pretty much every member… pretty much everyday," Roxas sweat dropped.

"They're pretty much sugarcoating the word _'party'_."

"Pretty much." Roxas pressed his lips together to form a thin line. "When is it?"

"Jeez, Roxy, ya need to learn how to look at a calendar," Axel exasperated, "it's tonight."

"Oh…" Roxas's blue eyes wandered down to the floor. He was a little confused. He didn't know that the Organization liked to do what Axel liked to call, "chilling".

Axel smiled coyly at his best friend's expression, draping a strong arm around Roxas's small shoulders. "Just stick with me, buddy! Mmkay?" He grinned.

Roxas looked away and sighed at his best friend's actions. "Sure."

Of course, Roxas just tried to keep a tough front. He really was thankful that he had the redhead with him… the other members kind of scared him. Not that Axel wasn't scary enough, but still. It was different.

---

"Axel! Roxas! So you finally decided to join us!" the sitar-wielding Organization member laughed, then began rubbing his chin. "You guys are sorta late… what were you _up_ to?"

The duo sighed simultaneously. They were used to Demyx constantly teasing them about their friendship. It was to the point where it didn't even get on their nerves anymore. Still, it did make them turn red a little and look away…

Pleased at their reaction, Demyx grinned. "Chill, chill, I was just kidding around, guys!"

Cue glares.

Laughing nervously, number 9 backed away, turning around and headed toward a brooding Zexion, who had a small drink in hand. "Zexy!" he exclaimed. Next victim?

Roxas scratched the back of his head nervously. "We've only been here for about 3 minutes, and it's already a nuthouse."

Axel looked around the room, the stench of alcohol thick in the air. He was almost expecting someone as stoic as say, Saïx, to start tap-dancing on the table. "Let's go, Roxas," the pyromaniac instructed, grabbing Roxas by the arm and pulling him away.

"What?" Number 13 pleaded. "We've hardly been here for --"

"Forget it," Axel grunted. As stupid as he felt about it, he didn't really want Roxas exposed to that. _I mean, if Roxas were to get drunk, then I don't know if I could hold back and -- waiiiit… _He shook his head, red spikes motioning along, shaking the very thought away from his mind. Roxas was his best friend. Well, a very _cute _best friend, to say the least.

Before he knew it, his legs had dragged the two up a hollow staircase, and to an abandoned balcony. "Don't you think it's better if we just spent time together, just the two of us, instead of with all of those idiots?" Axel asked almost forcefully, shutting the door behind them.

Roxas gaped at him. He never really understood why Axel always chose him above everyone else in the Organization. What was so special about the "runt of Organization XIII"? He smiled lightly and chose not to make eye contact with Axel. "I think so." He really would rather just be with Axel then with everyone else. Being around them was too stressful, even if they were supposed to be having fun or whatever.

Axel smirked. "Good."

Silence, but comfortable silence came upon them. Roxas's fingers found themselves tracing nonexistent patterns on the cement floor. Axel hummed quietly to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" the redhead asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Roxas snapped out of his daze.

"I asked --"

"No, no, I heard you." The blond rubbed his thumbs together for no particular reason. "I was just wondering about stuff."

"Abooouuut?" It was really hard to get Roxas to be open with him sometimes, Axel thought.

"About… you. And me."

Axel gave him a confused look. Way to sound awkward.

"Er… I mean, just wondering why you choose me above everyone else all the time… I guess… I mean… Aw, gee, I dunno how to say it, but --"

Roxas froze in place when he felt a warm hand graze his cheek lightly. Axel's eyes were half-lidded, almost, it seemed. Nimble fingers moved blonde tresses of hair away from his face and ran across his cheek soothingly and smoothly. Roxas wanted to lean into it, badly, but…

"…Axel?" he asked with widened eyes, snapping out of his daze as his small fingers clutched at his own clothes nervously. What _was _Axel doing?

"…sorry," Axel apologized, red painting his cheeks slightly as he ran his slender fingers through his crimson hair and retracted his other hand sharply away from Roxas's face. "I'd always wanted to know what that felt like. It just seemed like the right time," he grinned.

"Axel…" Roxas looked him up and down. "You know you can't feel… _we_ can't feel. None of us can."

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas," Axel snorted in amusement. "When are you and the guys gonna learn that it's all a load of bullshit?"

"But Axel…"

"Atleast, that's what I think. Maybe, maybe it's wrong. In fact, it probably is. But it's something to hold my hopes up… Not being able to actually feel, not even supposed to exist -- don't you think… don't you think that's depressing?"

"Axel…"

"Well, I do. And I, for one, don't plan on living that way. No sir."

Roxas, this time, decided not to say anything. Axel stared at him compassionately. _Well, now that I've managed to make my best friend totally and completely freaked out…_

_6...!_

What was that?

_5...!_

Oh. It was probably coming from the party downstairs.

_4...!_

"God, Axel."

The pyromaniac raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

_3...!_

"You're just so optimistic sometimes. Are you sure you're a Nobody?"

Axel sighed. "Unfortunately, pretty damned. But…"

_2...!_

"…but, I'd like to believe I'm not. Not like the rest, atleast."

"Oh? And why's that?"

_1...!_

"Because," Axel grinned. "I'm not afraid to do _this." _

Almost instantly, Axel grabbed Roxas's tiny shoulders and crushed his lips against his, kissing him fiercely. He felt like his lips were on fire. _pleasekissmebackpleasekissmebackplease_

Shocked, he felt Roxas wrapping his skinny arms around his neck, kissing him back with equal vigor as he tilted his head slightly, meshing his lips fully with Axel's. Almost on impulse, his tongue ran against Roxas's lips, attempting to pry them open. Dazed, Roxas parted them and allowed Axel to explore his mouth through his lips and tongue, and explore his body with hands and fingers and light touches and caresses.

Unfortunately, you need air to function properly. Roxas let out a whimper as Axel pulled back, allowing them both to catch their breaths. Axel's emerald eyes wandered over the capture the face of the panting Roxas, who's face was completely flustered with an expression of innocence, and his lips were red and kiss bruised. Axel didn't think he'd ever seen Roxas look sexier before in his existence.

Axel was the first to stand up, as he pulled out an awkward hand for Roxas to take. "Uh… here," he said shyly, as Roxas took it. Axel then hoisted him up. "We should go check on the others."

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. His heart pounded from the warmth radiating from Axel's hand. Wait… his _heart _pounded… could Axel be right?

Eventually, they made their way towards the room where the party was held at, only to find…

Marluxia, Xemnas, and Saïx sprawled all over each other, passed out.

Zexion and Demyx with their arms around each other sloppily, passed out.

Larxene with her cloaked zipped all the way down to her waist, so she was revealing her bra, passed out.

Luxord and Lexaeus on the poker table, passed out.

Xigbar and Xaldin, laying on some random couches, passed out.

And Vexen, stripped down to his red-heart boxers, on the floor, passed out.

Axel and Roxas stared in disgust. Ingrates.

"Bunch of pussies. Couldn't take a little alchohol, hm?" Axel laughed.

Roxas sighed. "Maybe I should get to bed…" he told himself, taking in the realization that him and Axel were the only conscious ones in the castle, and that made him dizzy. He was about to walk away before Axel gripped onto his arm and stopped him, turning him around.

"You mean, _we _get to bed," the redhead grinned.

"Yes, I mean _we _get to be -- what?" He was interrupted by Axel placing a light kiss on his lips. Then, on his cheek, then on his neck, then on his nose, then on his forehead.

"Stop that," the blond whined.

"Why?" Axel fake-whimpered.

"Because…" Roxas blushed, "it's making me grin like an idiot," he smiled.

"But you look adorable when you smile, Roxy."

Roxas punched him lightly on the shoulder and laughed. "Idiot."

Axel smirked and scooped Roxas into his arms, carrying him bridal-style to his room.

---

Because I love making fun of the Organization. :D Especially Vexen.

First day of summer, and I HAD to write something. X.x

Anywho, if I get atleast… hm… 5 reviews? Then I'll continue this piece by making more one-shots. So please review. ;-; Construction critisizm allowed, but no flames please. Dx


	2. Kiss Talk

Thanks for the reviews, my adoring fans. -sobs dramatically-

Yesh, my drabbles will possibly somehow end up with Xemnas/Saïx hints, Zexion/Demyx hints, Riku/Sora hints, maybe Xigbar/Xaldin hints (they're both pretty ugly, haha, match made in heaven), I dunno, whatever I just come up with spur of the moments because I just write these… spur of the moment. O-o

Oh yeah, and slight Larxene and Vexen bashing, because they were pain-in-the-asses to beat in Chain of Memories, and they're just not cool. Especially Vexen. I think he's a woman. ;D So that's my revenge to them… -ninja-

Disclaimer - KH equals NOT MINE. Believe me, if it was, Kairi and Naminé would be canonly lesbian together (even though I secretly think they are anyways), that way, Sora will be all Riku's property, Roxas and Axel would be doing the dirty, and Zexion/Demyx would ALSO be canon because Demyx is just the cutest thing ever and Zexion is just hot.

---

"Axel, have you ever kissed someone before?"

The question, as it seemed, came out of nowhere, and it certainly startled the redhead. He directed his glance casually to the blond.

"Why do you ask, Roxas?" Axel questioned, leaning against the headboard of his bed. It was just another day where the duo just hung out and things of the sort.

"I don't know," Roxas mumbled, placing his thin hands on the back of his head. "I was just wondering." He sat comfortably on the floor, leaning against the side of Axel's messy bed.

"Where did that come from?"

"Nowhere, I guess."

"Well, why do you ask?"

"You already asked that."

"I'm just curious, is all."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Why do _you_?"

"It was just a question."

Axel sighed vividly. Sometimes his best friend was honestly too much. He ran a gloved hand through his messy crimson locks. "You really wanna know?"

"Yes!" Roxas half-yelled, balling his small hands into fists.

"Man, oh man, so eager," the pyromaniac teased, receiving an (adorable) evil glare from Number XIII. "Well, if you _must_ know…" he began, rubbing long fingers against his chin, "Xiggy dared me to kiss Demyx for some amount of munny, before you were joined us. It was a while ago…"

Roxas raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"…and…" Axel continued, firmly pressing a hand on a temple, "Demyx, being the guy he is, freaked. And Zexion went nuts on me. He's totally in the closet for Demyx… I made a fairly nice amount of munny, though…" he trailed off. His emerald eyes then blinked, once he saw Roxas's gaping expression. "What's with that look, Roxas?"

"You… you kissed _Demyx_?" Roxas asked, in sheer surprise. Axel only chuckled.

"Sure did," Axel smirked. "But… I wish I could've kissed someone I was… y'know… more fond of… y'know? Demyx is such a retard," he stated bluntly, never realizing that him and Demyx are pretty similar…

Roxas nodded slowly, half-blushing. He couldn't believe Axel kissed Demyx, of all people! Well, it was a dare, but still… just the thought of kissing got him pretty flustered. Especially _Axel _kissing… "So, you kissed another guy?"

"Uhm… I guess I did, didn't I?" the redhead laughed nervously. "Who else was I gonna kiss? _Larxene?_"

They both stared at each other, then murmured simultaneously, "…ew." They exchanged a few awkward laughs, which then became awkward silence, which everyone just LOVES.

And, for some reason, which made Axel wonder, Roxas could not stop blushing. Was it _that _nerve-wracking?

"What's up, Rox?" Axel asked, attempting to make himself sound almost-worried.

"Axel, who would you choose to kiss if you had to?" the blond asked suddenly, almost a bit too loudly.

For the second time in about 5 minutes, Roxas had asked Axel another question that startled him. Why? Why? Why? What did Roxas care? He looked away from Roxas's general direction, earning himself some blushing of his own. "Roxas…" Axel crawled over from the headboard to sit on the side of his bed, next to Roxas, who hadn't moved from his spot against the bedside, still residing his spot on the floor. "…you know you're the only one I like out of this damned Organization, right?"

Roxas's eyes widened as he felt nimble fingers tap his chin as something soft pressed against his mouth in a chaste kiss, sort of sloppily, but firmly, but it was still nice all the same. It was sort of like Axel's unique style of kissing. Roxas pulled away quickly, a look of indifference plastered onto his face. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or mad or freaked out or what.

Axel grinned. "Well, you asked."

Roxas gaped for a few moments, then spoke again. "That was revolting, Axel," he mumbled bluntly. "…it was sort of like indirectly kissing Demyx…" he added and smirked, before the redhead could react to the previous statement.

The pyromaniac laughed. "You little minx…" he grumbled, "I wanna kiss you again."

Right as he finished the sentence, Roxas kissed him. Beat 'im to it.

…let's just say the two had a lot more experiences in kissing after that.

--

HEHEHE. Axel called Roxas a minx. -shifty eyes- Review please? If you do, I'll give you cheats to watch the REAL secret ending where Axel and Roxas canonly get it on! Except for the part where I WON'T because it doesn't exist (except in my mind), but you should still review.

Oh yeah. I'm going to Disney World in a week or so. Me and my dorky friends plan on tailing Donald and Goofy and asking them for heals and whatnot. Yay for being obsessed with Kingdom Hearts?


	3. Dizzy

Ahhh, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. gives everyone an internet hug n0n If anyone likes Seifer/Hayner… read my Seifer/Hayner one-shot por favor. ;D Because the pairing is neglected and NO ONE likes neglected things!

Anywho, back to the Axel/Roxas goodness…

Disclaimer : -sigh- IF ONLY! -shakes fisted hands- IF ONLY!

---

_God… I feel… I feel… what am I feeling…? I feel so…_

Everything became a hazy blur.

Axel was reading a book of some sorts on his bed, which was sort of weird. Axel really hated reading, but his blond-haired buddy told him it was good for 'im. Made him smarter -- psh. Like he wasn't smart enough! Atleast he _could _read, isn't that good enough? But Roxas told him to. He wasn't sure why, but it felt as if Roxas's words were law. Wait… _feel? _Why should he _feel _manipulated to be doing _anything? _And by _Roxas_?

Whoa. Thinking too much. Wayyyy too much.

His previous thoughts then became interrupted when he heard some weird loud bang on his door. _What the hell was that? _his mind growled.

Running his hand through his crimson locks, the pyromaniac put down the book and got up, striding to his door. "My, who could it be?" he asked in a mockingly sing-song voice, smirking to himself. Upon opening the door through a twist of a cold brass knob, a body fell into his arms.

Axel's green eyes widened. "Roxas…?"

Roxas was wet. And cold. Wet and cold. His eyes were half-lidded and his face was paled to a lighter shade than it usually was. He must've gotten light-headed and fainted, collapsing against Axel's door.

"…Axel…" he breathed, consciousness returning to him, feeling faint. "…my head hurts…"

Axel looked at him hard and nodded. He held Roxas gently to his chest and tried to hoist him up against him higher so he could carry him with more ease, but without jerking him too roughly. He carried the blond to his bed and laid him on it as safely as he could. He sat on the floor, elbows resting on the mattress, his hands holding his head up so he could stare at Roxas's relaxed form. "So… you gonna tell me what happened, Rox?"

Roxas closed his eyes and sighed. "I was outside."

Axel eyed the window, which covered in splatters of water. "In the rain?"

Roxas nodded slightly.

"Why would you do that?" Roxas, Axel swore, sometimes had no common sense.

"I had to clear my head about stuff… I guess…" the blond admitted.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Axel couldn't help but be nosy.

Roxas just stayed quiet. "…and then, my head started to feel a little fuzzy, so I figured you could help or… I dunno, something."

So, Roxas went outside with the weather like this? How long was he out there? Long enough to catch a cold, obviously… and then Roxas came to him, of all people. What the heck could HE do, of all people? He WAS his best friend, but still. Roxas must be really vulnerable to colds, though, Axel figured. Poor guy.

"I'm cold," Roxas stated simply, with a shiver.

"Well, your clothes are soaked. Of course it's cold."

"Yeah…"

…awkward silence. Luckily, it didn't last long when Axel flashed Roxas a sort of stern look.

"Well… I _could_… y'know… take them off for you…"

Roxas shot him a confused look and blushed. "You have _got _to be kidding me."

"I-I'm serious!" Axel fought. "I don't mean… like _that…"_ Oh _god… _even he could start to feel his face getting hot. "Unless you _want_ your cold to get worse!"

"It's not a cold."

"…Roxas."

"Well, just a small one…"

"You _passed out!_ On my _door!_"

"…so?"

"Roxas, I've seen you without a shirt before. It's no. Big. Deal." Axel practically lied through his teeth. No big deal? Axel thought Roxas was freaking _hot._ But it's not like he made that obvious or anything. "So, what's it gonna be, Rox?"

Roxas pouted and blushed. "…whatever. Just get me out of these damn clothes already!"

Axel snickered. It _almost _sounded like… you know.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he straddled Roxas's hips and undid the faux necklace of Roxas's cloak. "Whatever you say," he smirked. It was more fun if he was on top of Roxas like that. He gripped the pull of the wet cloak's zipper and pulled it down slowly, little by little revealing more of Roxas's pale chest with each tug, and Axel definitely didn't let the opportunity slip -- his glance roamed over ever inch of skin he could see. Roxas could feel his face getting even hotter. He felt so… _exposed_… he didn't let people see his bare skin (other than his face) very often at all. This wasn't even… romantic or anything! Axel was just helping him out a little.

That's. It.

So why did his breath hitch every time one of Axel's slim fingers would (accidentally, surely) graze over his skin?

"Roxas? Are you okay? You look pretty red…"

"Shut up!" Roxas snapped.

Axel raised his hands in defense. "Geeez, sorry I asked, Mr. Moody." He finally removed Roxas's cloak, leaving Roxas in just pants, as he tossed the soggy cloak somewhere aside. "Don't worry, I won't take off anymore."

"I know," Roxas said, looking away. "Sorry." He then sat up, peering at Axel who was still sitting on the floor. "I got your bed all cold and wet."

Axel shrugged. "No problem." He flashed a toothy grin at the blond.

Roxas smiled back, but right after, shivered at the cold air blowing softly against his newly bare skin, causing light goosebumps to appear on it. He wrapped his arms around himself.

"Still cold?"

Roxas hmf'd. "No."

"Liar."

"…I just don't wanna trouble you anymore," the blond admitted.

Axel closed his eyes and smiled to himself, leaning back. "C'mere, Roxas," he urged.

"What for?"

"Just do it."

Roxas blinked at him, obviously confused. Shrugging, he got off the bed to join Axel on the floor. "Um?" he squeaked. His blue eyes then instantly widened at what he just felt: Axel pulling the smaller boy into his lap, long arms draping over him and locking him into place, tightly. He held Roxas closely, so their chests touched. "A-Axel?"

"Hm…" Axel cradled the blond, "despite what you say, I'd say you still feel pretty warm." His hands roamed the soft skin on Roxas's bare back.

Roxas blushed. "Axel…"

Axel kissed his cheek, giving it a small lick. Instead of pulling away like Axel had imagined, Roxas wrapped his arms around the taller one's neck, and his legs around his hips, to fix their slightly uncomfortable position. He sighed into his chest. It felt… nice…

Axel continued to nuzzle him. "…cute…" he murmured. He then guided Roxas down to the floor, so they were laying down, holding each other side-by-side, in a mess of arms and legs tangled around one another.

"…do you still have that headache?" Axel asked, breaking the silence.

Roxas nodded against his chest. "A little…" he said, muffled. He wasn't sure why he really went along with this…

Axel kissed Roxas's forehead, running his fingers through Roxas's blond locks. "'kay," he said simply.

Roxas sighed, contently. Even though they were… on the _floor_… Roxas certainly felt glad that he chose to come to Axel.

---

"_I had to clear my head about stuff… I guess…" the blond admitted._

"_Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Axel couldn't help but be nosy._

_The fact that I couldn't stop thinking about you, Roxas thought to himself. Like he'd ever admit that._

_---_

**Hah… I wrote this because I've been feeling freaking dizzy all day.. Still am. Maybe I should lay down. D:**

**But nah. I had to write this, so… BE HAPPY THAT I MAKE SACRIFICES FOR YOU, DERNIT. **

**;-;**

**Hopefully I'll try to incorporate some Riku/Sora for the next one… -shrugs- Argh, I don't even know. Just be nice and review me, dammit. xD **


End file.
